Un beso detenido en el tiempo
by N. Rufus Gaelic
Summary: Con el pasar de los años, un amor viene y se va, pero sólo quedan los recuerdos... Esos que nos hacen revivir antiguas sensaciones.


Hola querido lector. Muchas gracias, antes que nada, por leer mi fanfic. Es mi primer fanfic romántico -ya que escribo muchas historias trágicas y quiero empezar con algo diferente- y mi primer songfic. Así que espero les guste, lo hice inspirado por una escritora llamada Araziel Cross. Es muy buena, les recomiendo leer sus fics -muy creativos y originales. Además, está dedicado a ese amor imposible -todos tenemos uno... En mi caso, una hermosa dama.

La canción se llama "Johnny Guitar" de Peggy Lee (les recomiendo que lean el fic mientras la escuchan).

Ninguno de los personajes o ambientes me pertenecen. Son de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>-¿Me concedería esta pieza, señorita McGonagall? –preguntó un joven de buen porte y eminente expresión, de caballerosos modales y de cabello algo lacio pero opaco.<p>

-Por supuesto, Albus –dijo ella con una sonrisita pícara dibujada en su rostro.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al centro de aquella habitación medieval repleta de gente ataviada con extrañas capas y algunos tentempiés que flotaban por la misma a la espera de alguna mano deseosa de probarlos.

-Es una noche algo especial, Minerva –dijo Albus en un susurro-. Por fin me has dedicado una de tus sonrisas.

**Play the guitar, play it again, my Johnny  
>Maybe you're cold but you're so warm inside<br>I was always a fool for my Johnny  
>For the one they call Johnny Guitar<br>Play it again, Johnny Guitar**

La chica se ruborizó ligeramente, se aferró al hombro de Dumblendore y en el fondo una música romántica empezó a sonar y varios de los bailarines, agotados por el swing que acababa de sonar, se sentaron nuevamente en los asientos que bordeaban la zona de baile. Sólo quedaron Albus y Minerva –y tal vez alguna que otra pareja de tortolitos- bailando en el centro del Gran Comedor que había sido adornado con plata y doseles blancos en señal de la navidad.

**What if you go, what if you stay, I love you  
>But if you're cruel, you can be kind, I know<br>There was never a man like my Johnny  
>Like the one they call Johnny Guitar<strong>

Bailaban lenta y suavemente, con delicados pasos. Dumblendore sabía bailar y Minerva siempre había practicado con su padre cuando este le ponía algunas canciones en su vieja victrola. Estaban muy juntos, Albus podía sentir la agitada respiración de Minerva en su pecho y ella podía sentir lo rápido que latía el corazón del joven cuando posó, inconscientemente, su cabeza en el pecho de Albus. Sólo se dejaban llevar por el ritmo sin darse cuenta de que millones de alumnos los miraban y de aquí para allá iban dejando una estela de susurros que eran casi audibles para aquella pareja hipnotizada y embriagada de amor.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que me fascina verte todas las tardes cuando vas a la biblioteca?

La chica se ruborizó aún más.

-Albus… Yo…

Albus apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la chica, que era mucha más baja que él, y siguieron bailando. Muy pegados y en silencio. Sobre ellos, empezaba a caer una delicada capa de nieve proveniente del encantado techo. La canción estaba a punto de terminar, Dumblendore fijó sus azules y profundos ojos a los celestes de la chica, ella los tenía húmedos.

**There was never a man like my Johnny  
>Like the one they call Johnny Guitar<br>Play it again, Johnny Guitar**

-Quizás nunca vuelva a hacer esto, porque quizás parta mañana y no te volveré a ver… –le dijo al oído a la chica y sin más, ambos juntaron sus labios y varias lágrimas –de felicidad, claro- resbalaron desde las delicadas mejillas de McGonagall hasta los labios de Albus hasta internarse en su barba.

A pesar de que la canción había terminado y varias personas ya se habían retirado del Gran Salón porque había concluido el evento, ellos dos siguieron ahí, muy juntos hasta que ambos descubrieron por sí solos que eran el uno para el otro.

Minerva McGonagall sacó su rostro del pensadero mágico que reposaba sobre la fría y empolvada superficie del escritorio del antiguo director de Hogwarts. Su cabello ya pintaba algunas canas y su rostro ya tenía las marcas de los años. Sus ojos, algo húmedos se clavaron en el cuadro de Albus que la miraba desde su elevada posición, con una mirada ausente, incapaz de ver.

-Ay, Albus –dijo ella tras un débil y melancólico susurro-. Si todavía estuvieras aquí, conmigo…


End file.
